When She Cries
by Toriin
Summary: PeinxKonan 1 de 5 "Konan então soube, que tudo ficaria bem. Não porque fora correspondida, mas porque ele a ouviria quando ela chorasse. Talvez mais que isso. Ela não estaria mais sozinha." Summary meio mal, mas a fic ta legal. èwé Reviews, onegai! n.n/


Introdução:

Bom, essa fic faz parte de uma série de 5 fics PeinxKonan que eu vou fazer, cada uma com uma música. Duas são Pein centered, e três são Konan centered. As músicas (na ordem que eu vou fazer as fics) são:

(EDIT: Vou mudar algumas músicas, porquê simplesmente achei musicas melhores)

1. Britt Nicole - When She Cries Konan centered (Feita)  
2. David Archuleta (Coitado do cara o.o) - Crush (Pein centered) (Feita, mas de qualquer maneira talvez eu refaça.)  
3. Rosette - Crushed(Konan centered)  
4. DBZ - Hitori Ja Nai (BR) (Pein centered) (MUDEI!)  
5. Ikimono Gakari - Blue Bird (Opening do Shippuuden :3!) (Konan centered)

Vou provavelmente, me esforçar demais pra fazer tudo rapidinho, espero conseguir leitores/as fazendo essas fics. Vou colocar em capítulos, pra fazer volume 8D!

Bom, aqui está o Cap. 1; ele foi feito todo em narração normal, porque a versão Konan's POV que eu fiz ficou meio mal. Então, ela é meio curta. E é fluffy no fim. Mas ficou boa. Pelo menos, eu acho.

When She Cries

Konan Centered Fic

Uma garota de 15 anos se escondia em seu apartamento. Ela tinha que mais uma vez, proteger os condôminos do prédio, pois a segurança era péssima. Ao que a noite caía, os assaltantes tomavam conta do lugar. Essa garota, todas as noites, lutava bravamente até tarde para proteger a construção e seus moradores. Quando finalmente acabava, ia exausta, de volta até o terceiro andar, onde se trancava, por medo. As lutas deixavam diversas marcas em seu corpo. Desde arranhões e hematomas, a cicatrizes permanentes. As vezes, ela tinha vontade de não sair de lá.

_"Little girl terrified  
She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels"_

Ela tinha que pagar o aluguel. Mas não tinha emprego que a aceitasse, por suas cicatrizes. Sua última escolha seria encontrar uma gangue e passar a também assaltar as pessoas. Passou a procurar, todas as noites. O que conseguia, eram mais lutas. E mais, e mais.

_"Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hears her when she cries?"_

Encontrou uma gangue. Todos usavam uniformes pretos com nuvens vermelhas. Seu nome? Akatsuki. (Falta de criatividade 'e.e) Ela então tinha um grupo de 9 pessoas além dela. Pein, o líder; Deidara, um loiro; Sasori, um ruivo; Tobi, um mascarado; Kakuzu, um mão-de-vaca; Hidan, um masoquista; Zetsu, um estranho garoto de cabelo verde e dupla personalidade; Itachi, um moreno, e Kisame, um garoto com um estranho problema de pele. Todos tinham, em média, de 17 a 19 anos. Ela era a caçula.

_"Today she's turning sixteen  
Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile  
They never get past arms length  
How could they act like everything is alright?  
Pulling down her long sleeves  
To cover all the memories that scars leave  
She says 'Maybe making me bleed will be the answer that could wash the slate clean' "_

Por quê? Por quê todos cantavam com tanta alegria, como se a vida fosse um mar de felicidade e rosas? Era como um pesadelo. Ela simplesmente saiu, voltando para casa, após mais uma noite de lutas. E quando chegasse, ia ter que lutar mais.

_"Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hears her when she cries?"_

Foi quando percebeu que o líder não estava lá para o "parabéns". Mas para ela, tanto fazia ele estar lá ou não. Ela sabia que ele não dava bola para ela. "_E eu nunca serei correspondida_", era o que pensava.

_"This is the dark before the dawn  
The storm before the peace  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and  
God is watching over you  
He hears you"_

Estranhamente, não havia nenhum assaltante no local. Alguns assaltantes desmaiados, como se alguém já tivesse feito o seu trabalho por ela. Estranhou, e subiu as escadas até o terceiro andar, como de costume. Estranhamente, ela viu um rosto familiar dentro do apartamento quando abriu a porta. Acendeu as luzes, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que quem estava lá era ninguém menos que Pein, o líder?  
Ficou pasmada. Pasmada de ver que o líder lutou contra todos os assaltantes por ela. Pasmada por ele ter conseguido entrar no seu apartamento, que era muito bem trancado, sem deixar marcas na porta. Pasmada por tudo.

-Então, gostou da surpresa? :D - disse Pein, sorridente.

-O que você acha? Claro que eu gostei. e.e- retrucou Konan, agora também sorridente.

-Que bom que gostou. A propósito, feliz aniversário. \n.n/ - agora, se dirigia a ela.

-Obrigada. Mas... Por quê está aqui? o.õ - estava começando a se sentir confusa.

-Oras, eu não posso mais visitar a casa da minha subordinada favorita? n.n - disse com entusiasmo.

-P-pode? O/O "_AAAAAAH. EU VOU MORRER O/O_" - já estava corando.

-Você fica ainda mais linda corada 8D - parabéns, Pein, agora ela vai desmaiar... o.o

-Aaah, obrigad-- / "_Que merda, eu vou desmaiar Ç/Ç_" - e depois disso, desmaiou.

-Konanzinha (LOL, exagerei), não se preocupe, eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado n/n "_Ela fica tão serena dormindo... n.n_" - e então, pegou Konan no colo e deitou-a no sofá.

_"Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, because I know He hears her when she cries"_

Konan então soube, que tudo ficaria bem.

Não porque fora correspondida, mas porque ele a ouviria quando ela chorasse. Talvez mais que isso. Ela não estaria mais sozinha.

Fim. :)

Yo, minna!  
E aí, o que acharam? :D Ficou bom? - Eu achei que ficou -momento modéstia-. Mas, eu quero ter certeza. Manda uma review, nem que seja pra dizer que ficou uma bosta. Porquê sem reviews eu não faço a segunda fic. Pelo menos umas duas. èwé/

Ja ne, reviews! n.n


End file.
